


free time

by keizh



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizh/pseuds/keizh
Summary: fumi spends the night with makoto over the weekend ft. zero angst (for once)





	free time

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write them honestly, but will that stop me? no  
> the desire for cute and angst-free fumimako is strong (esp bc all i seem capable of is uh hurt/comfort fics) so here is an Attempt,,, that is aight  
> 

“Sakocchi, do you think I should drop the blue one or this orange one over here? The blue one seems like I might get more combos, but ah….” Fumi bites at her lip in thought, before continuing. “The orange one may provide a better future setup as long as the right pieces drop.”

“... The blue one.”

With that, Fumi taps her finger on the blue circle on the screen and switches it with the green one underneath. There are numerous celebratory noises resounded with each match made and row cleared from the combo that follows and Fumi nestles in further against Makoto who readjusts position slightly so that she can still peer at the screen clearly.

Yawning a bit, Makoto glances at the time on the digital clock across the way and then looks back bemusedly at Fumi’s phone. It was already close to midnight and here she was, still trying to beat this absurd level an hour later.

“Fumi, you should go to sleep soon,” Makoto mumbles, nudging against her with her nose gently.

Her face is met with Fumi’s hand playfully shoving her off though and Makoto feigns utter defeat as she rolls onto her back. All she hears are the sound effects of more combos and points showering in as she lays there. It takes another minute before Fumi rolls over to use Makoto to prop her phone up comfortably.

“I’ll go to sleep once I finish this… I’m so close this time… I’m going to finally beat Otome’s score here.”

“You get so competitive with this.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t care,” Fumi sighs as she continues to tap at the screen, “but her scores are utterly ridiculous and I have a hard time believing she isn’t cheating somehow.”

“We watched her the other day though.”

“That’s the vexing part. Plus, that was for another level anyway. At any rate, I should be able to do the same easily… What kind of genius am I if I let myself be bested at some inane pattern game.”

“Okay, but maybe this is just her thing-”

“It’s OUR thing.”

Makoto can’t help a small laugh at this because she can tell from Fumi’s tone of voice that she is actually getting kind of riled up. “You’re right. You are both quite into it after all.”

Fumi gives no further response as she stares at the screen in deep concentration, searching for all the possible matches that could be made and which one seems to have the best feasible payout. If she moved the purple one, then it would provide quite a number of matches, four pieces even… but if she moved the yellow ones at the bottom.... But then there was the special piece she hadn’t used yet either, but her score was still not high enough to utilize it without a risk… Fumi mulls over the choices in her head some more, trying her best to map out as far as she could the extent of each combo chain. God, what in the world did Otome do? Write everything out? An aggravated sigh escapes her as she tears her attention off the phone to bury her face into Makoto for a moment of peace from this awful game.

“Oh, are you going to sleep now?”

A muffled “no” and Makoto scoots down further to be at eye level with Fumi now that she is no longer burrowed against her. She is met with a scowl and it intimidates Makoto slightly from trying to prod too much at her, knowing that she might actually bite her. However, it is not as though she is unused to this sort of mood and she knows what does lift some frustration.

Gently, Makoto moves forward to peck her on the forehead and Fumi’s cheeks redden slightly at the action, mumbling something about Sakocchi being embarrassing. It makes Makoto smile and she does it again, which only makes Fumi grow even more visibly red.

“W-we’re not even going to sleep yet…” Fumi says, prior mood no longer quite as apparent on her face.

“Sometimes, I can’t resist.”

“Ugh… you say the worst things.”

Makoto laughs, knowing all too well that her approach is working.

“How is it the worst, though?” Makoto nuzzles against her face and Fumi can’t help grinning at the affection.

“Because you know you’re being a flirt and it’s simply maddening how well it works on me.”

“I don’t really know how to flirt…” So far as Makoto believes, anyway, and it’s quite obvious that Fumi thinks otherwise from the way she pokes her rather sharply at the admittance.

“Don’t play coy with me. You flirt with me ALL the time.”

“Not all the time,” Makoto cannot help denying this even though her brain is quite aware Fumi is just teasing her.

“Ok, not all the time, but a lot more than I do anyway-”

“Yeah, but your flirting is so… intense.”

“I have to keep up with you somehow.”

“It’s not something you can really keep up with.”

Fumi stares at Makoto for awhile at that and Makoto wonders if perhaps she stated the wrong thing. It’s too late now though for her to even try to take it back though and Makoto can feel herself starting to sweat from the totally dull look Fumi is giving her.

“I-I meant that flirting isn’t really a race-”

“Oh,” Fumi suddenly regains interest in the conversation. “I thought you were just being uncharacteristically full of yourself.”

“Of course not. If anything, I would only play coy-”

Immediately, Fumi rolls over to face away from Makoto, unable to deal with her terrible joke.

It’s at that point when Fumi seems to remember that she was in the middle of her game though and brings her phone back up to eye level. Where was she again? Oh, right, which piece to match… Fumi’s brows immediately furrow again and Makoto shuts her eyes, knowing that she may as well rest a little while she waits for the other to finish the level so they can continue their playful cuddling.

The sudden movement of covers being ripped away from her is what snaps Makoto back into consciousness. A few bleary blinks later and the realisation sets in that she had fallen asleep for a bit. Sparing a glance at the clock, Makoto rolls onto her side with a bit of a groan. Okay, she had fallen asleep for awhile actually.

“Fumi… it’s 2 AM…” she mumbles into the pillow.

“And?”

“... Go to sleep.”

“But Sakocchi,” Fumi continues tapping her finger against the screen, body now comfortably cocooned within the comforter, “I finally beat the level. Not to mention, I’ve also completed a few others with great success and now I’m caught up with her.”

“Fumi,” Makoto shakes off her desire to just let Fumi go at it all night and drift back off into sleep. It’s difficult with how absolutely drowsy she is, but she pushes herself up into a sitting position anyway. “You can continue later…”

“But I’m on a roll! I can’t just stop now.”

Ignoring the comment, Makoto leans over, snatching the phone from her, and Fumi bolts to grab it back. It doesn’t take long before Makoto connects the phone to the charger on her side of the bed, placing it on the nightstand all the while wrestling lightly with Fumi as she was pushing more than usual to try and get the device back.

“Sakocchi-” Fumi grunts, “Just let me finish the one I was on.”

“No. Go to bed.”

“Sakocchi…!”

“In the morning.”

“It is morning-”

“At sunrise then....”

There’s several disgruntled grunts as Makoto keeps her rather firm, strong hold on Fumi to keep her from crawling over her to get at the phone. She is much too sleepy for this nonsense and Fumi sighs in frustration, knowing that she has no choice but to either wait until Makoto fell asleep again or… to just go to sleep for the time being.

“I’m not even tired yet.”

“I can tell… Just rest your eyes for a bit.”

“Ugh.............”

Makoto relaxes her hold some as she gently pecks at the back of Fumi’s head to which Fumi just grumbles a bit, before getting a bit more comfortably rested against Makoto. Even though she is still mildly annoyed over losing her phone for the rest of the night, being wrapped within Makoto’s sturdy arms like this is a nice alternative. As much as Fumi wants to defiantly stay awake and continue gazing stubbornly at the clock, the warmth of the blanket and Makoto’s body soon lull her into drowsiness. The struggle to keep her eyes open after each blink grows too much and she resigns herself to resting for just a bit, just until the sun rises like Makoto said.

 

* * *

 

By the time she does open her eyes it is well past sun rise and she no longer feels Makoto behind her. Stretching out briefly, Fumi rolls around within the covers to try and shield herself from the light of morning coming in through the window. Not long after are the blankets peeled back and she sleepily peers up at the culprit.

“Well, good morning, Fumi,” Makoto looks much too amused by the sight and Fumi grumbles something about needing a few more minutes. “You know, in a few minutes, it will be noon.”

Immediately, Fumi’s eyes snap wide open in alarm, and Makoto cannot quite contain herself. Catching on, Fumi yanks the covers back over herself. “You’re the worst, you know that? What an awful joke.”

“Yes... It was rather tasteless of me, but you really should go to bed earlier next time because you really might actually end up sleeping in that late one of these days.”

“Hey,” Fumi pokes her head back out from underneath the blanket. “I went to bed after you told me to.”

“Only after I confiscated your phone… which by the way is no longer off limits.”

At that, Makoto tosses the device atop the bundle of covers and Fumi just stares blankly back at her. “You say that like I’m addicted,” Makoto’s skeptical raise of a brow does not go unnoticed by Fumi, “which I’m not. I just happen to enjoy the free time I have before I go to bed doing something totally pointless, but nonetheless thrilling.”

Makoto still is not convinced, unsurprisingly, “... Mhmm, you’re addicted.”

“Tell that to Otome.”

“I really should, but I would imagine Otome at least goes to sleep at a reasonable hour despite it.”

“You haven’t even kissed me good morning yet and you’re already bullying me?” Fumi does her best to sound offended and it works because Makoto quickly gets atop Fumi within her bundle of blankets.

“Ah, thanks for reminding me,” Makoto’s affectionate tone makes Fumi squirm underneath, covers now getting much too hot for her liking.

The kiss follows quickly after, but is almost painfully slow in execution and Fumi forces a mild glare at Makoto as she was being much too suave for so early in the morning. This only prompts Makoto to plant another soft kiss at her forehead and then one at her cheek and the next at the corner of her lips and then careful, light pecks trail along her jawline until her breath lingers at her ear-

“S-Sakocchi,” Fumi scoots up out of being encased within the comforter to sit upright, visibly flustered, “what’s gotten into you this morning?”

“Hmm,” Makoto thinks for a moment, before allowing herself to lay herself down atop Fumi’s legs. Fumi peers down at her and Makoto looks back up at her. “I don’t know. I just really want to keep kissing you.”

“And you say I have a problem,” Fumi slouches against the headboard and begins to play with Makoto’s hair.

“Can you blame me?”

“Not at all. It’s just unexpected for you to be so… passionate.”

“Next time, I will advise of-”

Fumi lightly yanks at Makoto’s ear and Makoto concedes defeat quickly, abandoning her retort altogether lest Fumi pull even harder. Once released, Makoto buries her face into the blanket and Fumi goes back to stroking her hair.

“What time did you wake up?”

“Mmm, about an hour ago.”

“Ah, you’ve been quiet.”

“Well, I couldn’t really disturb you.”

“How considerate. I don’t mind, however, being woken up.”

“Haha, you say that now…” Makoto lifts herself up, knowing that if she continued to lay there she would potentially fall asleep again.

“What, you doubt me?”

Makoto averts her gaze to the side to try and avoid answering this. It is true that Fumi would probably just be really irritable for a good portion of the morning if Makoto were to wake her up noisily after all. She definitely was not much of a morning person and Makoto was more than keenly aware of this fact.

“Alright, you have a point,” Fumi mutters quietly after brief reflection, before raising her voice to a normal level again. “A-anyway, shall I make breakfast? Want me to accidentally burn some toast and cook some eggs with those pesky little shell bits in them?”

Makoto grimaces at the mere mention even though she tries her best to hide it. “O-Oh, you… want to try again, huh?”

“... Wait, do you actually want burnt toast?”

“............. Not really..............”

“Aha, got it~”

“I don’t mind making-”

“Shush. How will I be able to get better at it if I don’t try? I don’t get much opportunity to when I’m alone because ah, how do I say it, I don’t care when it’s just for me, but for you-” Fumi gazes at Makoto in silence and the faintest blush appears, “W-well, I just think that I should be able to do the same for you, what you do for me.”

The notion is sweet even if Makoto wants to still push to take over making breakfast for them. Makoto doesn’t want to even ask if Fumi has practiced by herself or not since the last time, realizing that perhaps Fumi didn’t actually cook ever by herself and only when she was visiting Makoto. Did she even have groceries back at home? Were Fumi’s tastes so immune to these things that she truly didn’t have much of a problem with overdoing any of it? Makoto felt like she should know the answers to these questions by now and yet her mind was drawing a blank.

“... I will leave it to you, then. If you need any help-”

“Nah, you just relax and let me work my magic here.”

Makoto finds herself groaning inwardly, but Fumi remains unfazed by the apparent lack of enthusiasm. She places her hands lightly on the sides of Makoto’s face before leaning in to smooch her on the lips and then again at her forehead for good measure. This time, Makoto is the one who goes red in the face after Fumi pulls away. Satisfied with herself, Fumi slips off to go bang some pots and pans around and try her best to make a nice breakfast this time. Makoto, meanwhile, collapses onto the bed in a bit of a daze.

It’s not that long before she hears an abrupt “ahhh shit” come from the kitchen and Makoto wants to kiss her again.

 


End file.
